


Heat

by Rosella92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella92/pseuds/Rosella92
Summary: The recent heatwave has made Mycroft Holmes miserable. Luckily Greg Lestrade will do anything for the man he loves.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For Moth - it is her prompt, and she is lovely and brilliant.

"Gregory."

"Mmm?" It was late. Possibly 1:00 am, or later. The sheets were a tangled mess, no doubt kicked off the bed in frustration. The fan lazily scoped the room, but it didn't help much.

_"Gregory."_

"I'm here, baby," Greg mumbled, and turned to his lover. He'd learned not to try to cuddle him when it was hot, and these past few weeks had been sweltering.

Mycroft huffed, in irritation of the nickname or of said weather - or both. "This is preposterous. I cannot sleep."

"M'sorry love."

"Can you not make that confounded contraption work so that it will actually cool the air?"

Greg sighed and rolled on his back. "It's at the highest setting. I can turn it so it only blows on you..."

"Do not be ridiculous."

"I can get you some ice water."

The silence that followed had Greg thinking Mycroft was interested, so he roused himself to sit up. The fan was indeed little help - it even felt like it was merely blowing warm air onto them. 

_Not like I can do anything about it._ Greg's flat did not come with air conditioning, a feature that did not cross his mind when he'd put the security down in the beginning of the new year, after Jenny finally agreed that a divorce was the best solution to their defunct marriage. Plus, Greg liked the heat - always had. It was the winter that made him a miserable bastard.

Mycroft, on the other hand, adored the cold weather. It was something to see, the Iceman smiling to himself as a cold breeze made others shiver and groan. 

This hot weather was agony for him.

Greg thought of how Mycroft would always keep a fire going in his bedroom, even into spring. He'd lovingly place extra blankets over Greg as he'd doze after their lovemaking, wrapping him in warmth and comfort. 

The least Greg could do was get his boyfriend a cold drink of water.

As soon as Greg's feet hit the floor the man next to him also sat up. "No need." He abruptly got out of bed and headed to the washroom. 

Greg stared sleepily at him and then heard the shower start. "My?"

"I simply cannot take this anymore," Mycroft called out. "I shall attempt cool myself in the shower and leave."

"What? No." Greg got up and stumbled to the washroom, rubbing his eyes. "We've got our weekend together, gorgeous..."

"Gregory..."

"An' your building is still being worked on," Greg continued stubbornly. Mycroft was already in the shower, tilting his head back and forth under the cold water, as if he was praying. "They're not gonna be done fixing the electricity for another two weeks, at least."

"I am aware." Mycroft turned to him and shivered. "I shall book a hotel."

Greg's jaw dropped. "You...no! We're spending the weekend together. You promised."

Mycroft scoffed. "Come stay with me then, if it means so much to you."

"Christ." Greg crossed his arms and tried to ignore the sharp pang from the comment. "M'not staying at a hotel. It's bloody ridiculous."

"I am not staying here." Mycroft ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture that always turned Greg on, but this was not the time to linger on such thoughts. He turned the water off and sighed as he stepped out of the shower. "I am not comfortable here, Gregory."

Greg watched him miserably, thinking of how excited he'd been to have My stay with him as his apartment building was unoccupiable. They'd been together for five months now, and this would be a precursor to having them move in together. Mycroft's flat was large and impressive, but didn't feel like home. Mycroft seemed happy just to be with him, but maybe it wasn't enough. 

_No, that's rubbish thinking. My isn't Jenny. We care about each other._

They hadn't said "I love you" yet, but Greg had thought it. Often. And he was damned if he was letting the man he loved leave because of a heat wave and a crap fan.

"Mycroft." Beautiful stone colored eyes fixed on Greg, attentive. There was affection there, and even guilt. Hope tinged in Greg's chest. "My, please don't leave. I know it's hot, but I'll make it better. Please stay with me. Give me until tomorrow. Please?"

Mycroft looked down, a trait that Greg had learned that meant that Mycroft was considering something and was also getting emotional. He still tended to hide himself away, but was learning to relax around Greg. Patience was key - patience and love.

_I have to tell you soon,_ Greg thought. _But not tonight. Not like this._

"I shall stay," Mycroft murmured. "It would be...rather ludricrious to book a hotel at this hour."

Greg held back his sigh of relief. "Maybe you can try sleeping on the couch? It's small, but the window next to it gets a nice breeze...it could help. Just for tonight."

Mycroft nodded, keeping his head down. "For tonight."

Greg lifted his hand to gently run his fingers through the playful curl that was dripping onto his lover's forehead. Mycroft looked up, surprised, and his gaze softened as he watched Greg stare at him.

"You are beautiful," Greg whispered, and leaned in for a soft kiss. They had hardly touched during this heat wave. Sex had been out of the question. It was torturous - Greg wanted to feel and please this gorgeous man, but any attempts at intimacy were rebuffed. Too hot, Mycroft would claim with a grimace.

To his delight, Mycroft didn't turn away this time. Their lips met briefly, and Greg smiled against him. "Your lips are cold," he whispered.

Mycroft chuckled softly. "My sincerest apologies."

"S'alright." Greg smiled, wanting to reassure him. 

"Good." Mycroft reached for a towel, avoiding Greg's eyes. "Thank you for... everything."

"Get some sleep, love." Greg's hands twitched, wanting to reach for him, but he knew not to try to warm Mycroft with his touch. 

Mycroft nodded and headed to the couch. Greg watched him go, trying not to feel somewhat defeated. It was only a heat wave, that's all. They'd get through it.

~~~~||~~~~

When Greg awoke the next morning, My was gone. A note was left on the couch, written in impeccable handwriting. He apologizing for leaving, but there was a slight matter he had to attend to and would be back in the evening.

Greg didn't waste any time. He had trouble getting to sleep last night after Mycroft retired to the couch, so he'd done some research and found a few promising websites. Luckily, nearby shops had what he needed in stock. 

Delivery was extra, but worth it. Greg took pity on the boys lugging up his purchases and tipped them generously. He saw them off with a couple of cold bottles of water and a smile.

Installation was a bastard, and to do it twice was a nightmare, but Greg kept thinking of the expression on My's face when he got out of the shower - and what he might look like when he'd come in and see what Greg had done.

_Worth it, he's worth it...Christ, these directions are utter shit! Thank fucking hell for the websites...God, you're lucky I love you, Mycroft..._

The thought made him pause and smile.

~~~~||~~~~

Mycroft wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. He'd so wanted to return to his flat, where he kept the temperature refreshingly brisk, or a nicely chilled hotel room. But no...Hades awaited him.

But Gregory had looked so heartbroken. Those eyes, that pout... Mycroft would do anything for the man. He'd made life so blissful, so fulfilling. In a million lifetimes, Mycroft could not dream of such a wonderous creature caring for him...wanting him. 

Approaching Gregory Lestrade had been one of Mycroft's most courageous moments. Sherlock had been called on a case and was behaving atrociously, thanks to a recent spat with John. Greg was noticably upset as well, which could easily have been attributed to the newest slain Father Christmas (this had been the sixth one that week), but there was something in the way the detective held himself. Hunched shoulders, clenched jaw, a noticeable grimace. The man was bitterly cold. 

Mycroft had shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Greg's shoulders. The detective had given him a look of surprised delight. "Thanks, Mycroft," he'd murmured, and oh, to hear that voice say his name...

Gregory had ignored Mycroft's suggestion to keep the jacket, and had contacted him the next morning to set up a meeting to return it. The meeting turned out to be dinner, which led to another one, then another, and eventually drinks at Greg's flat, which led to flirtatious touching, petting, caresses, and ultimately the most incredible pleasure Mycroft had ever experienced.

The man was worth the wretchedly stifling temperature of his home.

Mycroft sighed as he got into the lift. A few months of this torture, then soon into spring, and beloved autumn and winter. It would be his turn to tend to Gregory and ensure that he was warm and loved.

Mycroft smiled. He loved his Gregory. It was time to tell him.

But now to brace himself for the onslaught of heat that awaited him...

~~~~||~~~~

It was...

Cold. 

Well, not entirely cold, per se, but...colder. Cool, perhaps. 

"Hey you!" Greg bounded out of the bedroom, grinning. "Welcome back."

"Gregory." Mycroft stared in shock at a stout electrical contraption that was lodged firmly against the wall of the living room. A hose ran from it to the window. "Is that...?"

"It's a portable air conditioner. Got one in the bedroom, too. Come see." Gregory took his hand and excitedly led him. Another conditioner was placed on Mycroft's side of the bed, billowing cool air onto the sheets. 

"You..." Mycroft found himself bereft of words. "You've..."

"I had to. You were right, that fan was crap. I've binned it. It was too hot in here, even for me." Greg ran his hand through his hair, looking nervous. "This is okay, right? I want you to be comfortable with me, and this heat is fucking awful."

"Gregory." Mycroft reached for him, holding him close. Greg exhaled against him, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh, Gregory...thank you."

"Mmm...glad you're happy, My." Greg sighed and rubbed his back. "Now...maybe get these clothes off?" He asked hopefully.

"Ah, yes." Mycroft stepped back and let his lover undress him, relishing the way those dark eyes scanned over his body as it was exposed. Gentle, loving hands undoing his waistcoat, pulling off his tie...

"Got another surprise for you," Greg murmured. 

"Oh?" Mycroft asked softly as Greg tugged down his pants. 

"Mmm. Lie down on the sheets, love." 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow but obeyed, gasping in delight at the cool, silky sensation at his back. "Oh...!"

Greg beamed. "Put them in the freezer for a bit. Read online that it could help."

"Ohh.... Gregory..." Mycroft arched against the sheets, purring as the soft cool material rubbed his skin. "Oh...it's heavenly."

"Mmm..." Greg pulled off his shirt and began undoing his pants. "Christ, you look good. Writhing like that."

Mycroft sighed luxuriously and bit his lip as his lover undressed. "Ah, my darling...I might be getting a bit too cold. Perhaps you can warm me?"

Greg growled and crawled onto the bed, his cock already heavy and twitching in anticipation. "Missed you."

"Mmm, my darling, I have missed you." Mycroft spread his legs as Greg reached for the container of lubricant on the nightstand. "Please..."

"Yes," Greg whispered, shivering as he readied himself and his lover. He moved closer, his breathing deepening as he positioned himself close to Mycroft's entrance, gently nudging against him. "Now, baby?"

"Yes, yes...oh, _fuck_..." Mycroft held tight onto Greg's shoulders as he began to enter him. He winced as his body was breached - Gregory was thick, and so hard - but he bore down and breathed deeply, until his lover was completely inside him. 

"Oh...oh God." Greg shivered, his eyes closed. "So tight. Jesus. Missed you." He slowly pulled out, just a few inches, and whimpered as he pushed back in. "God. My...not gonna last long. Too good."

"More." Mycroft writhed helplessly, arching his hips up. He felt so _full_ , so complete. "Oh Greg...Greg, yes...fuck."

"My...fuck, Mycroft." Greg opened his eyes and gazed at his lover, who was holding him close and gasping in pleasure. "Baby...oh, my baby..." His hips moved faster, fucking deep into the man below him. Their whimpers and pleas turned to growls and grunts, the bed moving faster until the headboard began banging against the wall. Soon Mycroft's nails were digging into his shoulders, the pain a sharp background to the incredible pleasure. Greg buried himself deep and groaned loudly as he released into his lover, who followed shortly after, his body squeezing around him in a way that made Greg mumble nonsense.

"God...oh God." Greg collapsed against Mycroft, his cock still twitching a bit inside him. "Fuck. Love.. oh God. I love you."

Mycroft paused, his hands in Greg's hair. "You...?"

Greg smiled against his neck. He nuzzled against him and sat up, looking into gorgeous gray eyes. "I love you, Mycroft."

Mycroft beamed, cupping Greg's face in his hands. "Oh...oh darling. I love you as well. So very much."

Greg laughed softly, then leaned down to kiss Mycroft's nose. "Say it again."

Mycroft chuckled. "I love you, Gregory Lestrade. You wonderful man."

"Mmm." Greg gently slipped out of him and cuddled close, taking care to keep Mycroft close to the blasts of cool air. "So...I take it you like the air conditioning?"

"Considerably." Mycroft sighed as Greg gathered him closer, letting his lover clean him gently with a nearby cloth. "You are wonderful."

"I'm in love. Got to keep my man happy." Greg kissed his forehead and grinned when Mycroft snuggled closer. 

"And I love you. Very much, Gregory." Mycroft purred as Greg stroked his back. "Perhaps...before the weather turns cold again...we could discuss living arrangements. I think a new location that benefits the both of us would be the most ideal."

"I'd love that." Greg grinned and kissed his lover's hair. "Rest now, baby...I've got you."

Mycroft felt the cool air around him, and the heat of his lover inside him and next to him, and smiled. Home would be where they were together. A home with the man he loved...he could hardly wait.


End file.
